


The Date

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst thought she could finally get Sardonyx out of her mind. Fate and the cereal aisle says otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Amethyst hadn’t been to the club in three weeks.

She found herself either staying inside or dodging the areas surrounding completely just so she wouldn’t run into _her._ And as the summer wore on to an end and kids started to get ready for school (besides herself, who graciously decided to take a well-deserved gap-year), she was glad _she’d_ be going back so she didn’t have to see or think about her. _Out of sight, out of mind._

And Amethyst was totally over it too. Even if she didn’t leave the house entirely, she still invited friends over, occasionally chatted up a girl or two that took her mind off of things. Nah, she was completely content. It was almost like she didn’t even know who _she_ was.

That is, until Amethyst offered to get groceries for the house.

Her father sent her off with a list, which she grudgingly agreed to buy the items off of. She figured since she hasn’t seen _her_ in a few weeks, she could get out of the house for a change. But fate not only said otherwise, it stuck a big middle finger up at her in the cereal aisle.

“Amethyst!” Sardonyx squealed after having found the source of who she accidentally bumped into. She grabbed the small girl in her arms and nuzzled her cheek against hers affectionately.

“H-hey, Sardonyx,” Amethyst groaned, going limp in the girl’s hold. It was nearly torturous seeing her in something other than her magician getup or her bummy t-shirt and jeans. She sported mid-thigh, high-waisted shorts patterned with stars and- _oh God_ , her hand had accidentally brushed against lean midriff- a fitting crop top. Could she ever _not_ blush in her presence?

“Why haven’t you come to see me?” Sardonyx whined. “You missed so many good performances!”

“Heh, well I, uh… About that…”

Sardonyx made a small, dramatic gasp and released her hold on Amethyst. “Are you seeing another performer? Is she prettier than me? I bet her tricks aren’t as good.”

Amethyst grinned sheepishly at the taller girl. “Not exactly. Just been… Busy. Doing things… and stuff”

“Mmm! Too busy for me, darling?” She batted her eyelashes at her. Amethyst’s gut twisted. _Fuck_

“I didn’t mean that, I just… Ugh, look,” Amethyst avoided eye contact, the heat in her face and neck intensifying. “We both have better things to do. You’re about to go back to college and you work every single weekend. I’m workin’ just so I won’t be dead poor next year. Let’s be real, I shouldn’t even bother to see you, I’m just a waste of your time.” A bitter smile spread across her face, and she felt tears threaten to burn the back of her eyes.

Amethyst stopped herself before she began to cry. She stole a glance at Sardonyx. Her head was tipped to the side slightly, and she was looking at her with a warmth so intense Amethyst had to fight to keep the tears from spilling over.

“Amethyst,” Sardonyx breathed, encircling her arms around the shorter girl’s shoulders in a secure embrace. Amethyst widened her eyes, dumbstruck. She raised trembling arms up to wrap around the other girl’s waist. “You’re not a waste of time, love.“ Sardonyx’s voice was soothing over the sudden pounding in her ears.

 _Then prove it._ “I… Can I… can we-”

“Yes?” She still kept her hold comfortably snug around Amethyst’s neck. The latter shut her eyes tight.

“Can we go on a date? Together…?”

The taller woman was silent for a moment before holding Amethyst tighter. “You can’t exactly go on that date alone, sweetheart.” She said, voice dripping with humor.

Amethyst couldn’t believe her ears at first. “Is- is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Sardonyx said enthusiastically, nuzzling against the shorter girl again. Amethyst allowed herself the small pleasure, her spirits lifted.

“You should pick me up at 7 tonight, kitten. Wear something pretty.” She tapped her finger against Amethyst’s nose playfully. She had to check out, so she turned, waving. Amethyst had a goofy grin on her face before snapping out of it.

“O-okay! Seven it is then! I’ll see you!” She called after her. Amethyst could hardly believe what she had done- she had asked the girl she admittedly had a crush for weeks on a date- in the middle of a grocery store. She had asked plenty of girls out in weirder places before. Why was this any different?

 _This is the first time a girl’s made_ you _chase_ her, _moron._

_But she said yes._

Amethyst flipped her hair behind her shoulder and smirked.

Yeah. She’s still got it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst meets Sardonyx's parents before taking her out, two of the nicest but interesting women she could ever meet.

Amethyst fidgeted in her boots, staring into a pair of unusually reflective glasses. She began to break a sweat and hoped that it wouldn’t show through her shirt. She had tried to dress more decent than she had in a long time, sporting a neat, light-colored flannel shirt, tidy jeans that didn’t have holes in them, and boots that she spent at least an hour on scrubbing until they shone. She had even bought a small bouquet of lilacs just for Sardonyx, and held them carefully on her way there so she wouldn’t crush the stems. She had knocked on the door and was met by a 6-foot-tall, intimidating dark-skinned woman who could only be one of Sardonyx’s mothers. Her eyes seemed to glare into Amethyst’s very soul.

“Uh… Is Sardonyx here?” Amethyst questioned uncertainly.

“Yes.” A deep voice that nearly chilled Amethyst to her core.

“Is she… Ready for our date?”

“Almost.”

“Oh. Awesome.” Amethyst kicked at a rock on the ground nervously. The woman stared at her for a moment longer in silence, before a thinner woman appeared at her side. She was grinning hard, excitement lighting her face up.“Oh she’s here! Garnet, quit scaring her! You must be Amethyst! Please, come in!”

A delicate but surprisingly strong hand urged Amethyst into the house. She was relieved to be out of the dead stare of the other parent, but didn’t know if being hounded by this one was any better. She forced herself to smile though, wanting to make a good first impression.

The thinner one sat Amethyst down on a plush couch. “Sardonyx will be out in just a minute, Amethyst. Oh where are my manners? This is Garnet-” she indicated the taller woman, who grunted from her place in a chair that gave her a clear view of Amethyst. “And you can call me Pearl! Can I get you anything to drink while you wait?”

“Ah- no that’s fine, thanks.”

“Can I take those? Oh they’re lovely! She’s going to be _so_ excited!” Pearl lifted the bouquet from Amethyst’s arms and put them in a nearby vase.

“So Amethyst, tell us about yourself!” Pearl plopped down next to Amethyst. “Are you going to college this year?”

“No ma'am,” Amethyst remembered her honorifics. “I’m taking a gap year to save up some money. To be honest, high school kind of uh… humbled me.” She chuckled nervously. She couldn’t exactly say she was sickly tired of school and needed a break.

“Oh well that’s good! Garnet did you hear that? She’s a hard worker!”

Garnet nodded, still watching Amethyst closely.

“What highschool did you attend Amethyst?” Pearl pressed. “Did you do any sports?”

“Well uh… I went to Beach City High… I was captain of the girl’s wrestling team. The Purple Pumas.”

“Oh!” Pearl’s eyebrows raised. “How um, rough, and exciting!”

“Indeed.” A hint of a smile twitched at the corner of Garnets mouth. “I boxed in high school.”

“Rad.” Amethyst felt her confidence rise a little from the positive reaction. “One time I was wrestling this girl that boxed too, and I totally slammed her, and I guess it was a reflex or whatever because she ended up punching me _right_ in the chest-“ Amethyst pointed to her chest, of course covered by her shirt. “It made a wicked ugly permanent bruise but i got a tattoo to cover it up, and it looks pretty cool now.”

When she finished her story, Pearl looked on the edge of mortified, but Garnet adjusted her glasses and chuckled.

“I like her.”

Their conversation was cut short when they heard footsteps in the hall. All three of them looked and gazed upon the tall girl in the doorway. Sardonyx was wearing a white sleeveless blouse that tied at her neck in a long bow, decorated with black buttons. The shirt tucked into a pretty black skirt that hit the top of the girls knees, and her endless legs were clad in black stockings. She had straightened her hair for the evening, the curled ends barely hitting the top of her shoulders. She lifted a corner of her skirt and smiled at all of them. “So, what d'ya think?”

Amethyst had to put effort in keeping her jaw from dropping. Pearl sprang up, hands clasped together, eyes brimming with tears.

“Sardonyx you look _so_ beautiful!” She gushed. “Your hair’s so pretty and oh, I told you that outfit would look nice! Was that skirt always so short? Here, let me just-”

“Pearl.” Garnet snapped her wife back to reality. “Let her go while the night’s still young.”

“Y-yes, of course!” Pearl brushed a stray hair from her daughter’s face and smiled. “Have a wonderful time with Amethyst. She’s certainly quite…. Charming.” She hesitated on the last word.

“Isn’t she, mother?” Sardonyx went over to Amethyst and wrapped her arms around one of her date’s. “Not to mention the cutest girl in the world! I’m sure she has a lot planned!”

“Yes.” Garnet rose, placing her hands on her hips. “But not too much planned for the first date, I hope.”

“Stop it mama, Amethyst is mannerly, aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Yeah!“ Her voice rose three octaves. “But let’s hurry though, wouldn’t wanna be late for our, uh… reservation.”

“Reservation! Oh, how extravagant!” Sardonyx led Amethyst to the door.

“Don’t stay out too late! Pearl said. “Be safe! It’ll get a little cold so wear your jacket!”

Garnet laid a hand on her wife’s shoulder and waved at the two, actually sporting a toothy smile. “Have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Garnet,
> 
> Your date's mother
> 
> And she's never gonna let her daughter cry by the likes of you
> 
> Because she's so much better
> 
> And every part of her would say "go kill her"


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really gay lol.

When they were well away from the house, Amethyst sighed in relief. “Your parents are… Nice?”

“I’m happy you think so!” Sardonyx gushed. “Mother’s very welcoming when I have dates, but my mama tends to frighten them quite a bit. She seems to like you though!”

 _Score!_ “Glad to hear it… And by the way, I actually lied back there about the reservation.” Amethyst led her companion to an archway. Activity and colored lights were beyond it, along with the warm smells of candied apples and hotdogs. “We’re gonna go here for our date.”

Sardonyx’s mouth was opened in a small “o”, her bright eyes shining in excitement. “Oh I was hoping you were lying! Let’s go!”

She pulled the shorter girl into the fair. They spent half the night playing games. Amethyst had swaggeringly went up to a hammer booth, picking up the heavy mallet and slamming it into the silver disc. The weight within the machine had nearly reached the top, earning her a stuffed purple cat. Sardonyx, who made many jaws drop that night, tried her luck at the game and made the weight hit the bell at the very top, forcefully. She was rewarded with a huge dragonfly that was half her size. Both of them shared one look before switching toys gratefully. As the night wore on, the women had stuffed themselves silly with candied apples and funnel cakes, and Sardonyx wooed and made the nights of countless children by making dollars for game booths appear behind their ears. Half an hour before the fair ended, they found themselves at the top of the ferris wheel.

“And- and then, get this!” Amethyst said between fits of giggles. “The guy was so mad that the bottle didn’t fall over, he threw it so hard against the shelf that it hit him back in the face!” The pair both howled with laughter. Sardonyx leant against Amethyst in her humor, and stayed like that even when the chortles subsided.

“Amethyst?” The taller girl said sweetly. “I had _such_ a wonderful time with you tonight. Its a shame it’s ending so soon.“

“Heh, yeah…” Amethyst scratched her cheek, so nervous that she avoided looking at the girl leaned up on her. “I had a lot of fun too.”

Their car was slowly approaching the very top. ‘Y'know, this is actually kinda corny,“ Amethyst observed. “Like those cheesy movies where the couples kiss on the ferris wheel.”

“Are you suggesting we kiss?” Sardonyx lifted her chin up and batted her eyelashes at Amethyst.

“Oh geez, stop,” she started to laugh embarrassedly, her face tinting deeply. “No I’m not-”

“Do you not _want_ to kiss me? Are you afraid it’ll be too _breathtaking_?”

“I’m not sayin’ anythi-”

“Biting your own tongue when I could do it for you, hm?”

Amethyst couldn’t suppress the grin on her face. “Talk a little louder, I don’t think the whole ferris wheel heard ya.”

Two fingers gently pushed her face so that she was facing Sardonyx entirely. The moon was reflecting bright in a starry sky barely contained in the girl’s eyes. Her breath still had the lingering, warm scent of powdered sugar on it.

“Shut me up, then.”

Amethyst pressed her lips against Sardonyx’s a little too enthusiastically. She was all teeth and nose, her eagerness to accept the challenge pulling her into the magnetic attraction of crashing her face into hers. But soon they reached a snug angle, one making them as close as possible, one nose nuzzled comfortably against the other while they held one another.

Amethyst’s mind was frantic. The girl was entirely made of sweet smells and tastes and loud happiness and starlight. They pulled away for a moment before Amethyst dragged her back in, tangling her hand in her hair. She only let go when the shrill ringing of the ferris wheel indicated that the ride was over.

Just like that, time slowed and went back to normal.

* * *

 

Amethyst kissed her again and again, every three steps they walked while bringing Sardonyx home. The giddiness in her stomach made her so playful she felt sickened by her own sweetness. Of course Sardonyx didn’t mind one bit, enjoying the attention the shorter girl gave her. When they reached the door, they locked lips again, Sardonyx lifting Amethyst so high her toes left the ground.

“Amethyst, you’re going to swallow my tongue if we keep this up.” The showgirl murmured lovingly against her mouth.

“Don’t care,” she murmured back. It seemed like years before they finally broke apart.

“You look star-stricken,” Sardonyx whispered, smiling.

“I might be, just a little. No biggie though.” She waved a hand dismissively, feigning disinterest.

The taller girl placed a lingering kiss on her companion’s forehead. “You’re one of a kind, Amethyst. Please, don’t let this be our last meeting.”

Amethyst felt something jolt in her stomach. She had never been told she was one of a kind before, and hearing it from Sardonyx made it a thousand times more revolutionary. She finally told Amethyst, _showed_ her even, that she was a person to her. She wasn’t some rando she chose from the audience that she decided to have a quick fling with. Not just a prop in one of her tricks.

 _She_ meant _something to her._

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Amethyst’s voice barely came out in a whisper.

“You just can’t get enough of me, can you?” Sardonyx grinned.

“Nope.” Amethyst stood on her toes to kiss her again.


End file.
